


Let Me Take Care of You

by OnLifeandLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blindfolds, Communication, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Not so subtle praise kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Victor, Vibrators, dom Yuuri, lots of kisses, mutual consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnLifeandLove/pseuds/OnLifeandLove
Summary: When the pressure of being five time world champion becomes too much for Victor, he always resorts to his favorite stress reliever, going to his master Yuuri. But sometimes, he bites off more than he can chew.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter to KAS, I figured I'd try out writing some smut and this is what I came up with. For any of my KAS readers, if this isn't your thing I understand, there won't be any BDSM in that story, but maybe in future ones? Idk, I had fun writing this so if y'all enjoy it I'd be happy to write more.
> 
> Disclaimer at the end.

“How does that feel, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, testing the restraints that held Victor down on all four corners of the bed.

“Good,” Victor answered, it was more than good actually, he was starting to feel boneless already. He loved giving Yuuri total control and not having to worry about anything at all. Here, he wasn’t Victor Nikiforov, 5 time gold medalist, living legend of figure skating, the one everyone strives to beat. He was just Vitya, his master’s submissive and husband.

“They aren’t too tight?” Yuuri double checked, always so thorough. Victor gave a hard yank on the four cuffs to make sure.

“Maybe loosen the left leg just a bit?” he answered, feeling the bite in his ankle. Yuuri smiled at him and did as Victor requested, then gave him a peck on his lips for his honesty. 

“Better?”

“Better.” 

Yuuri grabbed a bottle of lube off the side table, then settled between his husband’s legs. He squirted some on his fingers, rubbed them together and circled Victor’s entrance. Yuuri still wore loose sweatpants, but his whole chest was on display. Victor on the other hand was completely bare for his husband's pleasure.

“How about you remind me of your rules while I stretch you out?” Yuuri suggested, and Victor shivered as one finger entered him.

“I am not allowed to speak unless I am either saying my safewords or I am spoken to,” Victor said, closing his eyes and just feeling the stretch. He was already a bit stretched out thanks to them having a quick round of loving before practice this morning. Yuuri added a second finger soon enough and started to scissor Victor open. 

“That’s right, you don’t need to think about anything, moaning is okay but I want you to just let go,” Yuuri soothed as he started rubbing Victor’s sore knee with his free hand. Victor couldn’t hold back the groan as Yuuri brushed against his prostate. “What else, Love?” Yuuri prompted, adding the third finger, slower this time to give Victor time to adjust. 

“I-I’m not allowed to come unless I have permission,” Victor stated, trying to hold back a shiver. Yuuri leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“That’s right, what happens if you disobey the rules?” he asked against his skin, curling his fingers slightly to rub against Victor’s prostate again, Victor moaned louder this time.

“I-I’ll get punished,” he answers, screwing his eyes shut as Yuuri repeatedly hit the gland.

“That’s right, for talking out of term it’ll be five with the riding crop. For coming without permission it’ll be five with the cane, understood?”

“Y-Yes sir,” 

“Good, I know you won’t disobey the rules, Love, you’ll be my good boy, won’t you?”

“Oh god, yes sir,” Victor answered enthusiastically. He could already feel precome dribbiling down his cock and Yuuri wasn’t even really touching him yet. Yuuri removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, he grabbed a gold piece of silk off the table.

“I’m going to blindfold you, is that okay, Love?” Yuuri asked, Victor nodded making Yuuri narrow his eyes.

“Yes sir!” Victor added quickly, catching himself before his master got upset. Yuuri smirked in response as he tied the silk over Victor’s eyes.

“Good boy,” Yuuri mumbled, “now I’ll be right back,” he said, pecking Victor’s lips.

“W-Where are you going?” Victor asked, he knew Yuuri would forgive this question. When they first started playing together they had agreed that whenever Victor needed assurance he was allowed to speak, and being tied down and blindfolded made him feel extremely vulnerable.

“Not far, I’m just grabbing a few things from the closet,” Yuuri reassured, kissing Victor on the lips slower this time to reward him for speaking up when needed. Yuuri’s weight disappeared off the bed and Victor heard shuffling around. Yuuri returned moments later and Victor felt silicone rest against his knee.

“Which one is that?” He asked before he could catch himself.

“Shhh, Love, don’t worry about it. That’s going to be your one warning before I get the crop out. Be good,” Yuuri warned. Victor gulped wanting to apologize to his master but knowing that would only make things worse and his ass red, so he said nothing. He heard the sound of the lube bottle opening again and some squishing noises. Then he felt something cold against his entrance.

“Remember, yellow if you need me to slow down and red if you want it out,” Yuuri reminded, “What’s your color, Love?”

“Green,” Victor answered, and that was all Yuuri needed before he slid the toy in. Victor let out a moan, he knew exactly which one Yuuri grabbed. Their 8.5 inch hot pink one, and Victor also knew before it was even all the way in what Yuuri would do next. The younger man switched it on and it started to vibrate inside him. Victor moan even louder.

“That’s it, Love, quit thinking and just feel,” Yuuri, his master, soothed. He started moving the vibrator in and out of Victor so that it rammed against his prostate each time.

“M-M-” Victor stopped himself, knowing if he called out ‘master’ like he wanted that Yuuri would no doubt stop what he was doing, and not continue until he was thoroughly punished. Yuuri seemed to let it slide, as he stopped moving the vibrator around to grab something else nearby. 

Victor felt the coldness of a chain before the pressure around his nipples. Moaning even louder at the vibrations in his ass and the tightness on his pecks.

“I love the way you sound, Love, you’re doing so well, just let me take care of you.” Yuuri cooed, and then he swooped down and took Victor’s cock into his mouth. Victor nearly screamed at the warmth surrounding him. Weightless was how Victor was feeling at that moment. Nothing else mattered in the world except his master’s tongue.

Yuuri pulled back slightly and swirled around his slit, then without warning took him all the way back in. He repeated this several times, sometimes grazing his teeth on the way back up. Victor was in heaven. That was, until he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He tried to hold it down, but between the vibrator in his ass and Yuuri’s mouth on his cock Victor knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it off for long.

“S-Sir, Master, y-yellow.” He breathed out, Yuuri immediately pulled back.

“Too much?” he asked, Victor nodded,

“Yes sir, I-I don’t want to disobey you,” he answered quickly, the vibrator was still roaring away, but without any pressure on his cock Victor was able to start calming down. Yuuri pulled the vibrator out slightly so that Victor could still feel it, but it wasn’t against his prostate anymore.

“That’s a very good boy, using your colors,” Yuuri cooed, running a hand through Victor’s hair without messing up the blindfold. This was exactly why Victor was able to give his entire self over to Yuuri, because not only did he listen to Victor’s safewords, but he encourages and rewards Victor for using them. Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him, the only sound in the room being the vibrator still buzzing away. After a moment Yuuri pulled back. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes sir,” Victor answered,

“Give me your color, Love,” 

“Green,” 

“Good boy,” Yuuri said sweetly, Victor could hear the smile in his voice. Yuuri pushed the vibrator back in all the way and Victor arched his back as it hit his prostate yet again. “So beautiful,” his master praised, running his hands up and down his sides. “So good for me, Love,” 

Yuuri bent over and took one of Victor’s clamped nipples into his mouth, making Victor scream. The pain and pleasure being too much for him, he rocked his hips up against Yuuri’s as much as the restraints would allow. Yuuri didn’t stop though, he took Victor’s untouched nipple in his hand and started to play with it. Victor was going out of his mind in pleasure. 

“Y-Y-Yuuri!” he screamed, then clamped his mouth shut, too late. Yuuri sighed against his chest. He reached down and clicked the vibrator off and started to slide it out slowly. Victor gulped, he really fucked up this time. Not only did he talk, but he said Yuuri’s name instead of _ sir _ or _ master _, a huge rule breaker.

“Vitya,” Yuuri started, unscrewing the nipple clams.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, it just slipped!” Victor tried, but he knew it was pointless.

“I know, Love, but I warned you, and I can’t have you breaking our rules unpunished, can I?” Yuuri asked, once he freed Victor’s nipples he took the blindfold off. Victor looked into his master’s intense brown eyes and he felt totally disappointed in himself. “Can I?” Yuuri repeated,

“N-No sir,” Victor caved, knowing he deserved this. Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him softly once more.

“Let’s just get this over with, and then we can either keep playing or we can stop, whatever you want to do, okay?” 

“Yes sir,” Victor whispered, looking to the side, unable to meet Yuuri’s disappointed gaze any longer.

“Victor, what’s your color?” Yuuri asked,

“Green,” he answered without hesitation, “I’m just feeling so bad about myself,” Yuuri hushed him and rubbed his sides.

“You’ll feel better after your punishment, Love, just quit stressing and let me take care of you. I’ll make your bad feelings go away.” Yuuri whispered, then he pulled away and undid Victor’s bindings. Yuuri grabbed a pillow and put it at the foot of the bed. “Lean over this pillow while I get the crop.” he instructed, putting all the toys on the dresser and opening their closet once more. Victor did as he was told right away because he knew it would just be worse if he didn’t. Like this, Victor’s entire ass and thighs were on full display, ready to be spanked by Yuuri.

Yuuri worked quickly, he never played around or put off punishments if he could help it. He knew Victor felt horrible enough for messing up, so he must want that fixed right away. Victor twitched when he felt the crop rest against his ass cheeks.

“Why am I spanking you, Victor?” Yuuri asked firmly, all sense of gentleness gone. Victor answer was mumbled into the bed sheets. “Louder, Victor,” 

“B-Because I spoke when I wasn’t supposed to,” Victor whimpered more audibly. 

“What else?” Yuuri pressed,

“I-I said your name while in a scene, and I-I’m not allowed to unless you tell me to,” Victor could feel himself starting to shake. How could he be so stupid? He hasn’t said Yuuri’s name once in a scene since they started over a year ago!

“That’s right, that should earn you more, don’t you think?” Yuuri asked, voice icy. Victor whimpered again.

“Yes s-sir,” he answered, tears already brimming at the corner of his eyes. 

“I will add three swats this time, but the next time you say my name without permission it will be five, understood?” Yuuri asked,

“Yes sir,”

“What is your color?” 

“G-Green, please sir, I-I,” he didn’t know what he was going to say, he just wanted this bad feeling to go away.

“Shhhh now, Love. I’ll make it better. Just count for me,” Yuuri soothed, and only when Victor nodded did he deliver the first _ SWAT. _

“O-One,” Victor whimpered, 

_ SWAT _

“Two,” Oh god, he wasn’t going easy at all! The sting felt unbearable,

_ SWAT _

“Th-three!” Victor squeaked, his ass was on fire but he wasn’t going to safeword. He deserved this, and it would be over soon enough.

_ SWAT _

“Four!”

“Halfway there, Victor, you’re doing so well,” Yuuri encouraged, running a cold hand over his ass. “Are you going to talk when not spoken to anymore?” He asked,

“N-No sir,” 

_ SWAT _

“Five!” Victor yelled, the tears escaped his eyes as he let out a sob.

“Are you going to say my name without permission again?”

“No sir!”

“No you’re not, now take these last three and remember them,”

_ SWAT _

“S-Six!” 

_ SWAT _

“Seven!”

_ SWAT _

“Eight!” Victor was definitely crying at this point.

He felt the bed give next to him and a soothing hand running through his hair.

“It’s alright, Love, it’s all over now.” Yuuri hushed, “you did so well.” he guided Victor to stand up and pulled him into his lap. Victor sobbed into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry!” was all Victor could get out.

“It’s okay, Love,” Yuuri accepted, “are you still feeling bad?” 

“N-No,” Victor whimpered, his head felt clear now, the guilt all but gone.

“That’s good, I love you so much, Vitya,” 

“I-I love you too Y-” Victor sobbed, and cut himself off. He had almost slipped again.

“Say my name Baby, it’s okay,” 

“I love you too, Yuuri,” Victor cried, they sat there for awhile until Victor calmed down. 

“What do you want to do now, Love? Do you want to keep going with the scene, or do you want me to draw you a bath and rub ointment on you?” Yuuri asked,

“I want to keep going,” Victor answered, rubbing his eyes and meeting Yuuri’s soft smile.

“Are you sure? Don’t push yourself if you want to stop. I’m more than happy to lay around cuddling you if that’s what you want,”

Victor honestly wouldn’t mind a cuddle session, but afterwards, when they both have had their fill of each other.

“I want to keep going, please,” he repeated, smiling back at his master. “I won’t mess up again, I promise,”

“I know you won’t disappoint me,” Yuuri smiled and leaned up to share one more kiss with his husband. “If you’re sure, then lay down on the bed again, this time on your stomach and I’ll cuff you back up.” Victor did as he was told and after Yuuri checked and double checked the cuffs again, did he rest between Victor’s spread legs. Victor could already feel himself hardening back up. “Color?”

“Green, Sir,”

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised, leaning over and kissing one of Victor’s sore cheeks. He lubed up three fingers and stretched Victor again. “Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to put the blindfold back on you, and then I’m going to fuck you like this. You are not allowed to come before me and I give you permission. Understood?”

“Yes sir,”

“Be a good boy for me and I’ll give you extra chocolate when we’re done,” Victor smiled at the thought, Yuuri knew chocolate was his number one weakness, especially after a scene. 

Once Yuuri was satisfied with how stretched out Victor was, he wiped his hands off and grabbed the gold blindfold again. He tried it around Victor’s eyes then lined himself up to Victor’s entrance. He could feel Yuuri's sweatpants on the back of his thighs, pulled down only enough to release his hardened cock.

“Remember your colors,” he reminded once more, before slowly slipping in. Victor moaned out at once, his husband’s cock felt glorious inside him. He was almost able to forget about the pain from the punishment. Almost.

“Mmmmm, Love, you feel so good,” Yuuri groaned, “how are you feeling?” 

“G-Good sir,” Victor answered, burying his face in the pillow he was laying on. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Vitya, being spread out and ready for my cock. Your ass all red from the spanking. I feel like I could come already,” Yuuri ran a hand over Victor’s ass, making him hiss from the pain. “Are you ready for me to move, Love?”

“Yes sir,” Victor whimpered, and that was all Yuuri needed to hear before pulling out and ramming back in. Victor screamed,

“The neighbors are going to hear you.” Yuuri noted, Victor could hear the smile in his voice. “Let them, let them know how good I make you feel,” He thrusted into Victor again, harder this time.

Victor was in heaven. His master was making him feel weightless again, he was forgiven for his earlier mistake and all that mattered was the warm fuzzy feeling he got from the man behind him. 

~~~~~

Yuuri’s speed started to pick up as he aimed directly for Victor’s prostate. He knew when he found it because Victor screamed louder than before. He kept his pace up, loving how Victor’s muscles contracted around him.

“That’s right, Love, only I can make you feel this way,” he moaned out, running a hand up Victor’s spine then pulled at his hair, getting an even better reaction out of the Russian. “Only I can take you apart and put you back together again.” 

Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, but he didn’t care. His Vitya was in front of him, tied down and completely out of his mind in pleasure. What more could he want? Yuuri picked up his speed and made sure to hit Victor’s prostate every time. 

“I’m close, Love, don’t come until I do,” he reminded, letting go of Victor’s hair so that he could grab both of his hips and really start ramming into his husband. Victor’s moans echoed off the walls and there was no doubt in Yuuri’s mind that he was going to get an angry phone call from the apartment manager later. That thought just turned him on even more.

With a few more thrusts, Yuuri was coming into Victor, filling him up to the brim. His vision blurred around the edges, but he didn’t stop moving. He had to make sure his sub was taken care of. Yuuri lifted Victors hips slightly off the bed so that be could reach around and stroke Victor’s cock.

“Come for me, Love, all over the sheets. I want to see you writhing in pleasure,” Yuuri moaned leaning over and taking Victor’s ear into his mouth. There was squishing noises now that his overly sensitive cock was ramming into Victor’s come filled hole, but there was no way he was going to stop until his husband was satisfied. 

It didn’t take long. Within minutes Victor was coming long and hard by the sound of it. Yuuri milked him through it, before slowing down and then pulling out altogether. He caught some of the come trying to escape from Victor’s hole and pushed it back in as best as he could.

“Beautiful,” was all Yuuri said, but he knew Victor was too blissed out to hear him. He reached over and untied the blindfold and started on the handcuffs while Victor collected himself. He quickly went into their bathroom and started a bath with lots of bath salts and bubbles before returning to the bedroom. 

Victor’s eyes were still closed, mouth wide opened as he was still in subspace. Yuuri smiled and sat next to him. He pulled his husbands head into his lap and played with his hair while he waited for Victor to come back to him. 

It took a few minutes, but finally Victor cracked his eyes opened and shivered.

“Cold?” Yuuri asked,

“Yes sir,” Victor replied,

“The scenes over, Vitya, You can say my name again,” Yuuri cooed, grabbing a fluffy throw blanket from the floor and wrapping Victor up in it. Victor curled up to him.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled into his thigh.

“I love you too,” he responded, going back to playing with Victor’s hair while he waited for the bath.

“Can I have my chocolate now?” Victor asked, and Yuuri smiled,

“Of course, Love,” Yuuri responded, opening the side table drawer and pulling out a king size hersey’s bar. “Extra, just like I promised,” he said, unwrapping it and handing it to Victor.

“For being a good boy?” Victor asked, because obviously he needed to hear it one more time. Yuuri leaned down and kissed his massive beautiful forehead. 

“For being the best boy,” he reassured, Victor pouted,

“Best boys don’t mess up that badly,” Yuuri looked into his eyes, searching.

“Victor, it’s really fine. You’re going to slip up sometimes but I promise I’ll always take care of you, just like I did tonight. Don’t feel guilty about that anymore, okay?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s features softened,

“Okay Yuuri,” he replied, “can I have another kiss?” Yuuri smiled again and leaned down to his husband’s waiting lips.

After the chocolate was eaten and the bath was filled, Yuuri helped Victor in and slid in behind him. Yuuri wash Victor’s hair and body thoroughly, he let Victor lay back against him and relax. Once he was all cleaned up, they sat and cuddled in the tub. Yuuri held onto Victor like his life depended on it and kissed up and down his neck and shoulders. 

“Was the scene overall okay? Anything you didn’t like?” He found himself asking. Victor thought about it for a moment as Yuuri continued his trail of kisses.

“I liked being cuffed to the bed, but having my legs cuffed made it hard towards the end, when you were rubbing my cock it was also rubbing against the mattress which wasn’t the best feeling in the world,” he confessed, Yuuri made a mental note about that.

“Okay, next time I’ll either skip the ankle cuffs or just uncuff you,” he said, already planning their next scene. Victor relaxed more against him as Yuuri started rubbing circles in his sides. 

“Mmmm, I love you, Yuuri, you always make me feel so good,” Victor whispered and Yuuri buried his face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms fully around his husband’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“That’s what I’m here for, Love, just let me take care of you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> NOTE: Everything in this story is 100% consensual, even the punishment scene, safewords are very important at anytime, so if there was a problem and Victor really couldn't handle it, he would have safe worded immediately.


End file.
